


Snowfall

by Alexa C (marylex)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/Alexa%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows Kowalski won't be able to resist.</p><p>Written for Kim for the Mightier Than The Sword Asia Relief Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

Ray knows it's coming. He knows Kowalski won't be able to resist. So when the soft-packed snowball hits him in the head, he surrenders dignity and Armani and takes the fall, dramatically, into a cold, wet drift.

He rolls over, snow crunching, to Kowalski's anxious, apologetic face, and the memory of childhood snow angels is there and gone before he reaches for the proffered hand … and pulls.

Kowalski's mouth is hot and his tongue is slick and his lips are soft when Ray tugs him closer, tasting him, before grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down his pants.


End file.
